


Rukia's Shitty Gigai

by Gothdresser



Category: Bleach
Genre: Desperation, Diaper, F/F, Scat, Soiling, messing, panty-poop, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Urahara always gives Rukia the most defective items, huh? If only she had some friend into this sorta stuff too~





	Rukia's Shitty Gigai

Her phone read ten minutes past 9 PM, but it felt like hours had passed already as Rukia waited for her chance to possibly use the restroom. She had rented a new gigai from Urahara, but this one was just as faulty as the last, and both her bladder and bowels were evidence. While not completely, this body of hers proved to be somewhat incontinent, giving her less time to make it to a toilet, as compared to the previous gigai. The first accidents were only wetting, luckily, from wetting herself at school to wetting her bed in Ichigo’s closet, but more close calls were happening at school, and she had soiled her panties while sleeping every night for the last week.

The need to go had been nagging at her for an hour or so already and a bottle of piss was in the corner of her makeshift room, but the urge to poop was growing fast. Every time she tried to go, she heard the voices of squeals of Ichigo’s younger sister, and had to keeping holding it in, praying for her chance. She hadn’t soiled herself consciously yet, and she didn’t want to start tonight.

Checking her phone again, it was now only 9:12, but two minutes was forever for her in this situation. Something was already turtleheading, just wanting to come out already, and Rukia had to put as much focus on she could on keeping her anus tight, but the laughter of young girls kept her in the closet. She considered other receptacles, like the wastebin in the room, but she hadn’t told Ichigo, or anyone else actually, about the problem, and a turd in a trash can was not a good way to tell him. The only one that had even come close to seeing her have an accident was Orihime, but she had somehow managed to hide her pissed panties when the orange-haired girl ambushed her right outside of the stall she slipped in to take them off, seemingly oblivious to the smell. While Rukia hoped she’d be able to make it tonight, a stray thought was building an argument about talking to Orihime about this if anything more happened. This seemed like enough of a girl issue to talk to her about, even if it was only to have someone to vent to about this rather than get any actual solutions.

Rukia’s drifting mind was brought back to reality as a harsh pain hit her abdomen, and she was helpless to stop what was going to happen. She had wanted to get something out of herself while talking to Orihime, but something besides her feelings was getting out of her right now. She had been holding it tight and focusing on it for a while now, so Rukia was quite alert to feeling her anus weaken, and finally relax to let out all the poop she had been saving for a possible trip to the bathroom. Lying on her back with her legs bent, her butt was open and the poop that snaked into her panties took full advantage of her positioning. She knew she had eaten a bit since the last time she had went that day, but the amount filling up her underwear was surprisingly large. So big that Rukia knew the pair was probably a lost cause, or at least would have terrible skid marks, and started to feel bad about staining another pair of Chappie the Rabbit panties as she got out of the closet.

The room was dark and quiet, the window open both as a way to air out the room and also as an exit for Ichigo’s shinigami duties, as Rukia took a glance out of the doorway, seeing the house in a similar state. If only she could have waited a few more minutes, but here she stood in her soiled panties, feeling them a bit too. She was hoping they would be a bit more solid, but the back of it easily softened to her explorative hand. It had become a routine for her to check how bad her bedmessing was in the morning, but squishing it now felt much different than when she would do it with a still-sleepy head. Despite how indecent it was for her to soil herself, she almost enjoyed the relaxing mood it created, and a dangerous thought of why had she even bothered to hold it in in the first place crossed her mind…

No! This wasn’t something for her to start savoring, this was a problem she needed to fix, and soon. First, she’d talk to Orihime and see if she would be of any help, whether as venting or a real solution. Then, she would kick that bastard Urahara’s ass for giving her such a shitty gigai. Yeah, she’d teach him a lesson by beating him up, and maybe even crap her panties on his face to teach him a les- No! She tried to stop it, but her thoughts kept going back to soiling herself. Was this just another part of the gigai, or… was she actually starting to like it? Shaking her head, Rukia cleared her mind of the troubling thoughts, and went on with changing her underwear and disposing of it via the trashcans below the window. All she wanted to think about right now was putting on clean panties and talking to Orihime about all this tomorrow.

“That was all you wanted to talk about, Rukia?” Orihime’s casual response surprised Rukia, as she was expecting a combination of disgust and pity, but the tall girl sat quietly as she explained her problems recently as well as she could. Maybe it wasn’t the lack of the aforementioned feelings, but rather at how nonchalant she was treating it.

“I’m sorry, Orihime, but how can you be so relaxed about this? I’ve been soiling myself like a child. I feel barely more potty-trained than a toddler.” She just couldn’t understand how she could sit there smiling at her, as if this was an everyday kind of thing.

“Well, the solution is simple, isn’t it? You just need to wear diapers.”

Diapers… She had seen advertisements of them and understood their function for babies, and rarely children too, but wasn’t she far too old to wear one? “You… you do know they are for infants, right, Orihime?”

“Oh yeah, of course that what they’re usually used for, but sometimes others need to wear them too, you know. Like the eldery, incontinent people, and…” Orihime trailed off for a moment, her facing growing a very light red, before continuing. “They’re not only for babies is what I’m saying, and you shouldn’t think that way either. Please, just try them out at least, and you might even grow to like them!”

The orange-haired girl seemed a bit more enthusiastic than usual, but Rukia let her suspicious fade as she had better things to focus on. “Maybe, but I don’t know. I’m just not too sure about wearing something so… childish. It feels pretty demeaning.”

“Nonsense! Trust me, try it at least once, I’ll even go grab one now and change you into it, if you’d like.”

The offer was quite appealing, as she wouldn’t have to waste any money and Orihime would it her-… Wait, why would Orihime have diapers? She didn’t want to read too into her blush from earlier, but the way the girl’s face had gotten redder now was way too suspicious. “Um, Orihime, why would you have diapers?” The question was blunt, but it was best to get to the root of this mystery.

“Well, you know how I mentioned that other people wear diapers for different reasons?” Orihime was shifting nervously in her seat, her blush getting even worse. “I’m one of those ‘other people’. I don’t really use them for accidents, but rather for how soft and fluffy they feel, and…” She trailed off once again, but worked up the confidence to continue this time. “…I love messing in them a bunch. It’s so comfy and relieving to just have a toilet around my waste, and not have to get up from whatever I’m doing.”

Rukia was almost taken aback by Orihime’s confession. She would have thought that hearing a close friend of hers was into wearing diapers and soiling herself would be odd, but something about the latter part filled her with a bit of shame. Such thoughts were similar to what she had been thinking the night before, but something about the diapers concerned her. “Oh, so this is what you like, Orihime? Is that why you wanted to put me in a diaper so much?

“Ehehehe, I’ve just never really had someone to talk to about all of this. Tatsuki knows I wear diapers, but she thinks it’s just because I can’t hold it too well, and I feel too guilty to tell her the truth.” Orihime looked down remorsefully while pausing for a moment, but then went back to her usual self. “Now, with you, I might have a friend to share this with. A diaper friend!”

Her energy over this chance wore down Rukia’s reluctance, and the latter was actually warming up to the idea. It was weird to be sure, but it would be an interesting way to experiment and become closer friends. “That’s really cute, Orihime. I… I think I’ll take that offer of a diaper, if you don’t mind.” Just the thought of it brought a smile to Rukia’s face, as she felt a slice of her enthusiasm.

“Perfect! Let me go grab one right now, I won’t be gone a minute.” Jumping up, Orihime’s skirt flew up and Rukia got a good look at the padding underneath. She had been expecting white, but it shouldn’t have been too surprising for it to be quite yellow. Watching her walk of the room, Rukia did get startled when Orihime dropped into a squat just before the doorway. Rukia was going to see if she need help, but the way the orange-haired girl lifted the back of her skirt stopped the shinigami.

With her head tilted back to see Rukia’s reaction, a wicked smile came across Orihime’s face as the back of her diaper started to expand. Not just a little bit, but a whole ton, growing larger and larger, and browner and browner, as the girl kept filling it up. When it finally finished, Orihime used both hands to mush it around, locking eyes with Rukia the whole time, and her enjoyment was more than obvious from the sliver of drool leaking down the side of her mouth. Standing up and managing to balance herself with the weight of her sagging, soiled diaper, Orihime went back to leaving the room to get Rukia a diaper, stopping for just a moment to say, “Oopsies, I think I had an accident.”

Hypnotized by the messy diaper and the last strands of Orihime’s hair drifting out of view, Rukia was left dumbfounded. She thought she had liked the feeling of soiling herself, but Orihime was on a more advanced level. If the girl could do something like that so easily, Rukia almost wondered how far Orihime would eventually have her go…


End file.
